<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sit by FoxieTheFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059217">Sit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxieTheFox/pseuds/FoxieTheFox'>FoxieTheFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxieTheFox/pseuds/FoxieTheFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Harry accidentally lends a helping hand to Severus and Hermione while the couple are getting frisky. SSxHG plus HP. Mature, Drunk Smut with plot. Can be a stand alone, but willing to work on a second chapter if requested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note: I do not own any characters and only use their likeness for my own perverse pleasure. Please enjoy this edit, and much better revised version.<br/>While marked non-con, this is very light in that Harry did not quite understand the situation. Even so, better safe than sorry.<br/>Chapter one can be a oneshot, but a second chapter can be in the works if requested. I live off praise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fireplace in the Potter family library was dimmed to a soft amber glow. Chairs and transfigured couches were littered about, all empty but for a small littering of family and friends enjoying the final moments of Christmas.</p><p>"I think it's about time we head out as well." stated a tall man with ginger hair, gesturing to his heavily pregnant wife dozing off on the ottoman with two small children nestled by her side. "Luna and the twins had a busy day keeping Nargles from the mistletoe."</p><p>Hearing her name, Luna stretched her arms up above her blonde head and gently stirred the young boys from their slumber. "I told you, they love this season just for the mistletoe and easy presents to steal."</p><p>The boys, looking just like their father, grumbled but stood up with their mother.</p><p>"Is it time to go home already?" said the most alert twin, as the other yawned as wide as his small mouth could. "Can we say bye to Uncle Harry?"</p><p>The other young lady in the room shared a slightly worried glance with the twins' father. Plastering a smile on her face, she smoothed her hands down her black dress and bent down to their level. "I'm sorry Cassius, Callum. Uncle Harry went to bed a little earlier, but said he'd be by soon to help you with those new brooms. Now give Aunt Mione some love." She gave them each a hug and kiss before gently pushing them towards Luna and the Floo.</p><p>Luna looked her husband in the eyes, then glanced towards the boys and back. "Ron, could you be a dear and gather their presents before heading home?" The ginger man mumbled a few words of acknowledgement to his wife as hugs and well wishes were passed around for the final time. She gave a quick incline of her head towards the older dark haired man sitting behind Hermione, then turned to peck her husband on the cheek. </p><p>Ron gave Luna a chaste kiss to the forehead in return. Quietly murmuring "I'll be over in a bit, love." he watched as his family passed through the green flames. </p><p>The smile dropped as soon as the flames died down.</p><p>"How is he?" Ron said, as he leaned back against the dark stone wall. He was, or course, referring to the elusive owner of the home they were gathered in. "I haven't seen him since they passed around the Firewhiskey to toast his hospitality."</p><p>Hermione let out a slight sigh, before seating on the arm of the leather recliner the other man was seated in. "He has a hard time with this season, you know.. After the whole Ginny fiasco and finding out the way he did, he's been in a slump each year. Last time, Severus and I had to shove a vial of Pepperup Potion down his throat just to side along him back here without splinching!"</p><p>Ron rubbed the back of his neck and winced slightly while remembering that year. Harry had gotten trashed at the Burrow after seeing Ginny with Dean Thomas and little baby Rose. They had just looked so much the picture perfect family they all knew he craved. Ginny had even gone so far as to flaunt this fact by giving the entire Weasley Clan matching scarves.</p><p>All except Harry of course.</p><p>It had gotten rather silent after that. It didn't take an arithmancer to figure out just when Rose had been conceived, but it was only spoken of in hushed tones or harsh whispers. The Weasley family gatherings haven't been the same since then. "Got it." said Ron, trying to avoid speaking ill of his own sister, even if deserved. "Check up on him, will ya? He probably shouldn't be alone."</p><p>Hermione’s eyes slid slightly to the right, only she and Severus knew just how much damage Ginny had done. Poor Harry had let slip his and Ginny’s “secret” with beaming eyes, going so far as to ask for a heartfelt promise to wait until they told the family.</p><p>He never needed to call in on that promise. The very next day had been Christmas, and she had brought Dean to the family since “don’t you know, they had been dating for ages!”</p><p>Less than three hours later she had a sobbing Harry in her arms begging her to keep quiet.</p><p>“Please!” He had cried, “Don’t let them know, they can never know. They are my only family, Mione, I can’t lose them all!”</p><p>No one expected to be told they were going to be a father, just to find their girlfriend doing the dirty with the actual father on Christmas Eve. No one. </p><p>The only reason he had shown up last year was at the insistence from Molly, and no one had bothered with that this year. Instead, there was breakfast at the Burrow, and a small dinner at Harry’s place.</p><p>Severus set down the glass of Firewhiskey he had been nursing all night. He held Hermione's hand gently, then turned to speak to Ron. "Don't worry about Potter," he said as he ran his thumb over her knuckles softly, "I'll make sure he is taken care of, or at least avoid him making a scene." He may not like Potter, but he had none the less earned Severus’ respect. "Now grab your presents and hurry off, I'm sure your whelps are waiting for their father to tuck them in." He gave a faint disinterested wave of his hand, and released his wife to say her goodbyes.</p><p>Ron gave a final hug to Hermione before stepping back and giving his wand a swish and flick. All of his family's scattered gifts flew his way. Another wave and they shrunk before falling into his open robe pocket. Patting it slightly, he said to her "See you later Mione." and nodded his thanks to the older man, knowing he cared little for goodbyes. A quick rush of flames and they were all alone.</p><p>Hermione turned back towards her husband and planted herself firmly in his lap, kicking off her black heels in the process. She then leaned against his chest for a moment, fully enjoying the warmth he gave off. Even after all these years together, his very presence gave her comfort. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, taking pleasure in the contact as well. After a few moments spent cloaked in his arms she broke the silence. </p><p>"Should we check on Harry or let him suffer the consequences of alcohol?"</p><p>Severus gave a non-committal "Hmm"  she could feel rumble in his chest, and buried his face into the back of her neck. He rubbed the tip of his nose along the chain of her pearl necklace. </p><p>“Stop that, Sev!” she giggled. “You know darn well that tickles. Now answer me.”</p><p>He blatantly ignored her and began laying gentle kisses in his wake.</p><p>She shifted a little at the tickling sensation, but relaxed further into his hold. His arms were strong and comforting around her.</p><p>"Let him suffer for now.." He pulled her flush against him, glad he had forgone his robes as the night went on. "I don't mind having you all to myself..” he whispered near her ear, nibbling right below it, a spot he knew quite well. “We can check on Potter after I've had my fill of you."</p><p>Hermione flushed, feeling just what he intended to 'fill' her with pressed against her backside. She squirmed a bit, feeling a spark of desire mixed with the trepidation of where they were. "Sev, we shouldn't do this here. What if he comes to check if everyone has left? And we did promise to look in on him."</p><p>Severus continued his ministrations, nipping at her shoulder around the thin strap holding her little black dress up. "You know as well as I do that he is probably passed out drunk by this point. You saw that bottle he carried off as clearly as I did." He wrapped his hands around her thin waist, pressing her down on to him. </p><p>Hermione clutched at his forearms, seeking purchase with the slight movement. She had indeed seen the liquor Harry had carted off during his disappearing act, but didn’t want to give her Husband the satisfaction of knowing she agreed with him. She clenched her legs tighter together as he slid her further up his lap.</p><p>The room was getting warmer.</p><p>Severus dragged his nose back up the opposite side of her neck, breathing deeply and let out a small groan. "Do you feel that, love?” he punctuated with a subtle thrust of his hips. “Do you know what I keep at bay in public for you?" Severus' angular nose traveled upwards along her throat, teasing her nerves and scenting the slight arousal in the air.</p><p>Hermione shuddered as he spoke to her, fingertips tingling even as she tightened her grasp in warning.  Severus knew just how dangerous his voice was when pitched so low. He earned himself a slight scratch on the arm from his next thrust catching her by surprise, and her eyes fluttered.</p><p>‘I shouldn't be doing this.’ she thought, ‘anyone could walk in at any time..' Just as she was about to voice her concerns, he spoke again.</p><p>Suddenly, Severus was whispering in her ear. "Gods, woman! The way you pranced around in that dress had me thinking sinful thoughts all day.” He gave a little thrust to emphasise his reaction to her, erection straining against the confines of his black slacks, never letting his hold go. He was so very hard for her.  He growled out, ”I had half a mind to have my way with you behind the bookshelves while they were distracted by pretty wrappings and trinkets."</p><p>While Severus was never one for public displays, but had been waiting for such a moment as this since he first saw her in that little black slip of a dress. They had been married five marvelous years already, and it still amazes him just how sexy his little wife could unintentionally be. His mind had gotten away from him today, drifting to reminisce in their times together. The result being a semi-hard member for most of the night, and just as much time to imagine how to get rid of it.</p><p>Hermione sucked in a breath, thinking of the erotic scene behind her closed eyelids. Had he been thinking of her all evening? Analyzing the situation, the surprising thrill of being caught sent a spark through her.. </p><p>She cleared her dry throat. "We would have been found.” she reasoned. ”We still can be found. I-I don't think I could hold it in." To prove her point, she gave a strangled whimper at his next thrust, grinding herself down to get the friction she so needed. Hermione was hot, too hot in this stuffy library by the fire.</p><p>Severus ran a hand slowly up her waist, catching the underside of her breasts with just the tips of his skilled fingers. "Do you want me to stop?" He ran the pads more firmly around her soft bosom, circling the hardened nipples in a teasing manner as he continued to grind against her. </p><p>His only reply was a strangled whimper, and a tightening grip on the arm around her waist.</p><p>He loved it when she scratched him.</p><p>"I said," Severus spoke, “do you want me to stop?” Even as he uttered this, he let the hand on her bosom travel down her flat stomach. He then started to rub up and down the side of her thigh. Each pass had the thin pleated dress sliding higher and higher.</p><p>Hermione's whole body felt as if it had been turned into molten lava. She was rasping for air and slick with need, legs pressed tight together. "Someone will see." </p><p>She keened as the hand electrified her nerve endings. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t quite where she needed it.  Hermione knew what those hands could do, and it wasn’t where she was desperate for it to be. "I-I don't w-want anyone to see.." she finally relented.</p><p>Severus smirked.</p><p>-o-</p><p>In another part of the mansion, well within the same wing, Harry snapped his eyes open as the bottle finally slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor with an audible CLANK.</p><p>"Huh? Hmm..?" He mumbled, swiping at where he believed his eyes were. The usually vibrant green was muddled and hazy, a slight tinge of red around the edges. </p><p>He looked around for a clue as to what the sound was, and spotted the bottle. Somehow he had kept the near empty Firewhiskey, but lost his damn glasses somewhere. Harry wiped his eyes again, hoping it would help his vision clear a bit. It only helped so much.</p><p>‘Oh well.’ he thought, ‘it’s not like my life could get any worse.’</p><p>He swiped his hand towards where he thought the handle of this ‘...broom closet? Storage room?’ was. With a somewhat firm grip on the newly acquired knob, be used the other to swipe the bottle off the ground and stood up. His blood suddenly remembered it’s job and rushed towards his head, and he took a moment to lean his forehead against the cool door.</p><p> </p><p>Harry recalled just how he had gotten here and grimaced. The bloody coward he was, he couldn’t even keep it together long enough to try and make up for the prior Christmas. It’s just…he couldn't stand to see such happy children running around near the same day his hopes of a real family vanished like a spoiled potion. </p><p>Sigh</p><p>It was time to move on. The other Weasley's did nothing wrong, he should at least be courteous enough to send them off. With that in mind, he slowly opened the door and stumbled in the direction of the Library.</p><p> -o-</p><p>Hermione gasped as Severus slowly ran one finger over her sex, finally, and let the other hand reach up to play with her sensitive breasts. The thrilling shock had her rethinking her previous acquiescence. Fuck! She shouldn't let this go any further. She shouldn't have let him get this far! "Severus.." She started, her tone a warning.</p><p>"Hermione." He drawled, tracing her barely there cotton panties. He caressed the soft skin now available, and let out a deep groan, loving the little whimpers and gasps she made as he touched her. Like a rumble from his chest, Severus said, "Your worries are that someone will see, correct?" and his fingers slowly snaked into her soft folds, past the soaked panties. </p><p>Stroking along her slit.</p><p>Fondling her.</p><p>He slid one finger down her quim, parting her.</p><p>Hermione gasped, unable to reply to him but for an “Ah!”. Any arguments deflated at the feel of him touching her. Nothing else mattered as long as he was touching her.</p><p>"If I make sure no one can see, you will need to be quiet my dear. Can you be quiet.." She gasped as two fingers suddenly thrust into her, stretching her for what they both knew was to come. Severus knows she doesn't like it gentle. "..for me?"</p><p>‘Screw it.’ she thought, and Hermione nodded incomprehensibly. So long as he gave her that orgasm she could feel creeping up on her, she'd promise him just about anything. </p><p>Her hands shifted to lean on each of his legs, and she parted her own a bit more. Soon, Hermione was using him as leverage to ride his fingers, starting a steady pace.</p><p>Severus saw her nod and smirked to himself. His hand was soon covered in her slick need, a good indication that she wanted this as much as he did. Sweet Merlin.. She was so wet for him. A quick twist of his free hand, and he wandlessly vanished her knickers. "I'm going to need you to stand for a moment. You can do that for me, right love?"</p><p>She whimpered in loss as he pumped into her twice more before he withdrew his hand from her core in a teasingly slow manner. Bringing those same fingers to his lips, he languidly licked them clean. His eyes darkened at his first taste of her tonight. 'Delicious.' he thought.</p><p>As Hermione stood on unsteady legs, she glanced behind herself with a questioning gaze just in time to see the look of delight pass over his face. Thinking of turning towards the display, perhap showing him just what he could do for her while still sitting, she was abruptly stopped by his hands gripping her waist. Their eyes met, and he locked her in place with a heated look.</p><p>Severus ran his hands down over her ass, never losing eye contact. He allowed his thumbs to outline her crack over the dress before turning back up to grip both cheeks in his hands. Another squeeze and he leaned forward to press his nose against her, breathing deeply.</p><p>She quivered and leaned slightly forward, glad for his strong grip.</p><p>Slowly, so slowly she almost didn’t notice with his nose doing those wonderful circles, his hands settled on his crotch and gave it a small squeeze.</p><p>Hermione felt the warm breath he let out against her thighs.</p><p>She heard the zipper first. Slowly, so Merlin-be-damned slowly, he unfastened his pants just enough to have his member spring free.</p><p>He nudged her slit harder with his large nose, her dress becoming a mess, and pumped his unleashed cock once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Hermione's mouth watered at the sight of him fully dressed yet on full display. Her knees shook from the force of his attention on her. His passion.</p><p>Once again, Severus’ hands were on her, but this time they had a true purpose as they lifted the back of her dress up to expose her lovely arse and dripping quim.</p><p>His dark gaze glanced up from the wonderful view, hands holding tight on her hips and dress. The corner of his lips tilted up in a feral smile.</p><p>"Sit." he commanded.</p><p> And she did.</p><p>Slowly, steadied by his hands, she lowered herself towards his erection. With little guidance, his tip pushed against her entrance. She placed her hands on his spread thighs, fisting the fabric, using his grip on her to go slow.</p><p>Ready to steadily sink down...</p><p>Smack!</p><p>Severus had assisted her in taking every inch of him in. As she had seated herself more fully onto him, stretching to accommodate his girth, he had let go of her hips. Gravity did the rest, thrusting her onto him. There was a slight sting from her arse hitting him, and an overwhelming feeling of envelopment.</p><p>She was so fucking tight.</p><p>Hermione let out an involuntary sound of pleasure, a moan morphing into a gasp. "Hng- ahh!" she cried out.</p><p>A deft flick of his hands, and her little black dress spread to cover the evidence of anything improper happening. At least, to those in view.</p><p>No sooner had he accomplished this, satisfaction running through his veins, then the library doors had burst open with a loud BAM!</p><p>Harry was rushing towards them with an unsteady gait. He looked wild, no glasses in sight and his hair a mess. His green shirt was half tucked in, unbuttoned a quarter down. Worried emerald eyes stared right at the couple. </p><p>They froze.</p><p>"Mione! Are you okay? I just heard you cry out!" yelled Harry. Reaching towards her, he tugged on a hand as if to help her up. Grabbing the other hand, he pulled her up a few inches. Unknowingly, she was also lifted part-way off Severus' cock.</p><p>Severus groaned lowly, and tightened his grip on her waist. He hid his face behind her back, occlumency mask trying to slide into place.</p><p>Hermione's startled gaze met Harry’s. She quickly pulled her hand back in surprise, freeing her from his grip. Unfortunately for them, gravity always has its way. She fell back down, onto Severus’ hard member, his second thrust pushing into her. Another gasp was ripped from her at the sudden and unexpected intrusion.</p><p>"Aahh~!" she cried out. Face flushed red, she felt Severus stiffen behind her (and in her). They were surely found out.</p><p>Harry on the other hand was even more worried than when he first heard her supposedly pained sound. Too inebriated to even care why she was sitting on her husband's lap, he needed to help his best friend.</p><p>"What's wrong? Did something happen, do you need a healer?" he rushed out.</p><p>Harry's eyes took in her flushed appearance. He interrogated her further, even more worried. "Are you sick, Mione? Let me help you up and I can lay you in a spare room." He took no notice of Severus behind her, nor the pained look on his face.</p><p>Once again, this time by the upper arms, he brought her up six inches, but was met with resistance by the other man’s grip. “Let her go, you g-”</p><p>“She’s fine.” sneered Severus. 'Of all the bloody fucking times to be a hero Potter, it just has to be now?' he thought, letting a silent rush of air to escape his nose. His Occlumency shields finally snapped into place, portraying nothing of the sensations he was feeling.</p><p>Hermione, on the other hand, felt herself flutter around Severus' cock as it was literally dragged out of her. She couldn't take this. She needed Harry to leave before she died of embarrassment. Or worse. </p><p>She glanced up at him.</p><p>Trying for a small smile but settling for a grimace, she instead said "I'm fine Harry, really." She gripped onto Harry’s forearms to steady herself. "Just.. not feeling too well right now. I only need a moment to sit and rest." Her eyes pleaded with him to let it be, before glancing down at the floor. She couldn’t hold his gaze.</p><p>This was too much stimulation from the two most attractive men she knew, it was setting her ablaze with desire and making her even more wet than she already was. She should be ashamed. </p><p>Harry glanced between the two of them, now ill at ease by the whole situation. What was going on? Why did she look away from him to the floor? Did she really just need to sit a moment? His brain took a moment to sort past the liquor and agree.</p><p>"Alright.. Let's just get you settled then. How's that sound?" He flashed her one of his boyish grins, trying to catch her eye. </p><p>Carefully, he pushed her back down to rest with Severus.</p><p>To rest on Severus.</p><p>Hermione glanced up in shock, just in time to see his grin before her world was spun on its axis. Harry, hands on her upper arms, hers still gripping his forearms, was ever so calmly fucking her on her husband's rock hard cock. She couldn't have helped the whimper that left her this time, the scene too erotic. Once again, her insides fluttered in that telltale sign of her impending climax.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut, and leaned her head down. Hermione’s grip on Harry tightened, scratching him slightly.</p><p>Suddenly, like a luminous gone off in his head Harry knew just what piece of the puzzle he was missing. </p><p>He immediately knew what was wrong with his best friend.</p><p>Flushing bright red, clashing horribly with his eyes, the implications of what exactly he had done went straight through his intoxicated mind before settling into his cock like a lightning strike. Now he may be as smashed as a man and half a bottle can be, but he knew that sound Hermione had made was definitely not one of pain.</p><p>Not one of pain at all.</p><p>If anything, that needy whimper was the sexiest thing he had heard in the last -well fuck, ever!</p><p>Was Snape really balls deep in his best friend? Had he just unintentionally fucked her right on his ex-professors one-eyed monster? Was he really...inside her? </p><p>Hermione looked up.</p><p>Harry looked down at her glazed eyes and flushed face, wondering how he had missed it from the beginning. Mouth parted, she was a beautiful sight to behold.</p><p>But that was it. Just like Ginny, she wasn't really his. He.. He didn't know if this would change anything between them, but he knew he would do everything in his power to protect their friendship.</p><p>He could lose his family, but he could not bear to lose her.</p><p>Not Hermione.</p><p>Suddenly frenzied, Hermione knew she needed to leave. She needed to get out of here before Harry figured it out, if he hasn't already. Severus can make his own damn excuses as to why his prick was out, but god damn it she needed to leave! </p><p>With that sole thought in mind, she focused on Harry.</p><p>"Harry, I-I suddenly remembered something! I need to go, I think I forgot to -uh, f-feed Crookshanks! " Using her grip on him she pulled up and nearly off of Severus, breath hitching from the sensation.</p><p>The tip of his member was still in her when, without warning, Harry's grip stopped her. Severus grasped just as tightly.</p><p>"No." Harry stated. Looking her straight in the eyes, he continued, "Like you said.."</p><p>Oh gods, Harry was pushing her down on Severus' cock again!</p><p>"...you need to.."</p><p>Merlin, she was gonna come!</p><p>"...Sit."</p><p>“Ah~!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>